finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amanda Young/Canonical and Fanonical Character Connections
The following is a list of the canonical character connections between Final Destination and Final Destination 2, As well as fanonical connections between Final Destination 3, The Final Destination and Final Destination 5. Canonical Final Destination-Final Destination 2 *Carter Horton- Rory Peters: Rory was to die in a theater explosion in Paris but was distracted by Carter's demise with the falling sign *Terry Chaney- Kat Jennings: Kat was to die in a major gas leak at a cheesy bed and breakfast in Mount Abraham, Pennsylvania but missed getting there after the bus she boarded splattered Terry Chaney all over the road *Tod Waggner- Kimberley Corman: Kimberley was to be killed with her mother in the Mall they were shopping at's carpark over a car robbery but was caught up watching a news report of Tod's Apparent Suicide *William Hitchcock- Thomas Burke: Thomas Burke was to die in a shootout with his partner but was called away to the scene of Billy's death. *Eugene Dix- Valerie Lewton: Eugene was originally suppose to be stabbed by a disturbed student who brought a knife to school but was transfered to another school eight days before, The teacher he was transfered to replace was Valerie Lewton from Mt. Abraham Fanonical ﻿Final Destination 2- Final Destination 3 *﻿Tim Carpenter- Ashley Freund: Ashley was to take a 3 o'clock appointment as the Ellis Medical Complex but due to her being late to show her appointment was overtaken by a boy named Tim Carpenter, He overtaking her prevented her from an explosion generated by a blocked fish tank *Nora Carpenter- Ashlyn Harpelin: Ashlyn was having an affair with Nora's husband in 1997 and was suppose to die with him in a house in a electrocution generated from a power failure, she however bumped in Nora on her way their to meet him. *Evan Lewis- Franklin Cheeks: Franky was to die in the apartment explosion taken from Evan Lewis' apartment room but due to his escape through the window the fire blew outwards and the sound alerted Franky to danger, Franky then got off the floor taken away by the explosion. *Eugene Dix- Lewis Romero: Lewis was at the Lakeview Hospital due to a sport's injury and was to suppose to be in the Hospital Room Eugene Died in making him originally to die from a Hospital Explosion *Kat Jennings- Erin Ulmer: Erin whilest living in Long Island and dealing with a long distance relationship with boyfriend Ian had gotten into a argument with him and stormed off coming to her neighbours; The Gibbons' Property. There she was scared off by overlooking and witnessing Kat Jenning's in her her car be impaled on a ceramic pole, she fled and missed being killed by the News Van Explosion which spiralled the Barbed Wire fence at Rory Peters *Thomas Burke- Kevin Fischer: Kevin was suppose to be killed by a Pale Ale Truck which nearly collided with him but was pulled back at the last minute by Thomas Burke *Kimberley Corman- Julie Christensen: Julie was suppose to be killed by a shredding machine which rolled down the road of her driveway but was saved by Kimberley Corman who's Grandmother lived on their street and she happened to be visiting *Clear Rivers- Wendy Christensen: Wendy was to die as a silly punk with a cigarette at a gas station would of flicked his cigarette near a gas canister positioned next to her car but wa saved as Clear Rivers hit the boy over the head stopping him from lighting the cigarette Final Destination 3- The Final Destination *Ashley Freund- Janet Cunnigham: Janet was to go on the Devil's Flight as a dare should she win the water gun prize win but lost to Ashley Freund because of which she didn't go on the ride *Ashlyn Harpelin- Lori Milligan: Lori was parked near the Devil's Flight Back Exit and was to be killed as Ashlyn Harpelin on the Devil's Flight's cart would fell down on her, however seeing as she got off the ride her cart never came down on her *Franklin Cheeks- Andy Kewzer: Andy was detailing Franky's Car but due to him exiting the Devil's Flight he came back and collected the car early before Andy could secretly test drive it and end up crashing *Lewis Romero- Nadia Monroy: Nadia Monroy was suppose to die after being pulled over by a police officer for which she would of advanced and end up shot in self-defense, however Lewis Romero's death nearby and the report coming on in through his radio forced him to leave her for a second allowing her escape and survival *Perry Malinowski- Carter Daniels: Carter was suppose to be killed by the rampant horse at the McKinnley Tri-Centennial but due to Perry's survival of the rollercoaster the flag stabbed her instead *Julie Christensen- Hunt Wynorski: Hunt was originally suppose to board the 180 Train but was cut off as Julie stepped in front and was the last to enter the train. *Ian McKinnley- Jonathen Grove: Jonathen was originally meant to be crushed by the McKinnley Sign at the Tri-Centennial but evaded it as it took Ian McKinnley instead *Wendy Christensen- George Lanter: George was originally suppose to die driving drunk on his way to meet up with his wife and child at the McKinnley Centennial but missed colliding with a black wolf as Wendy driving slowly scared it off *Kevin Fischer- Nick O' Bannon: Nick was originally to die at the McKinnley Tri-Centennial by a fire explosion generated by a BBQ but evaded this end as Kevin was to take the blast *Erin Ulmer- Samantha Lane: Samatha was originally to die from a man who was to steal and stab her but was saved as Erin Ulmer's noisy death in the Build It Warehouse nearby scared her off The Final Destination- Final Destination 5 *Lori Milligan- Molly Harper: Molly was to die on the broken escalator but seeing as Lori survived the McKinnley Speedway she didn't *Janet Cunnigham- Olivia Reynolds: Olivia was originally meant to die in the Tagert Cinema 3 Explosion but missed her ticket chance as Janet Cunnigham had purchased the last ticket to Love Lays Dying *George Lanter- Nathan Gregory: Nathan was to suppose to be hit by the Hospital Ambulance but survived as it instead collided with George Lanter *Hunt Wynorski- Candice Caldera: Candice was suppose to die in a pool suction but the death instead went to Hunt Wynorski *Jonathen Grove- Morgan: Morgan was originally suppose to be crushed by the bathtub in the hospital but her room went to Jonathen Grove Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts